


Movie Afternoon

by Ladderofyears



Series: A Drabble A Day [121]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 100 Ways to Say I Love You Writing Challenge, Draco Malfoy in the Muggle World, Little Shop of Horrors References, M/M, Reference to Greenhouse Scene (Chamber of Secrets), Reminiscing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23130850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Harry and Draco watchLittle Shop of Horrorstogether. Draco remembers why he always loathed Herbology
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: A Drabble A Day [121]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584664
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42





	Movie Afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> Fic based on the 100 Ways to say I Love You Writing Challenge, Prompt no. 19. _Hold my hand._  
>  ❤

It was a damp, grey afternoon. Harry and Draco were vegetating on the settee, their bellies full of pizza and Pumpkin Juice. 

“I’m going to put on a Muggle film,” Harry announced, fiddling with the remote. “One that Duds used adore. _Little Shop of Horrors_. Think you’ll like it-”

But Draco didn’t enjoy the film in the slightest. He found Muggle moving-pictures terribly lifelike and had difficulty believing they weren't real. 

“Hold my hand!” Draco demanded, watching the gigantic, salivating Audrey through his fingers. “A monstrous plant that bites people for fun? _Ugh_. Reminds me why I always hated Herbology.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxx


End file.
